Akatsuki Kittens
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When Katie comes home from her job and sees a box on her doorstep, all hell breaks loose when she opens it! Who would've thought that the Akatsuki would be in there...AS KITTENS! Romance will blossom, Friendships will be made, Hearts will be broken and Goodbyes will be said. Will they be able to keep it all together? Rated for HEAVY cussing. Dei/OC Hida/OC Ita/OC Pei/Kona Saso/OC
1. Starting Like They Always Do

**A/N: Hello, friends and neighbors! Welcome to...AKATSUKI KITTENS!~**

**LOL, I know. Imma nerd for doing something like this, but I already had this uploaded, I just wanted to do it before The Cat's Meow.**

**Anyways, without further ado, let the fanfiction COMMENCE!~**

Chapter 1: Starting Like They Always Do

I silently walked home after a long day at work as a cook. My shift got off at midnight, and right now it was so dark and starry that i almost couldn't see where i was going.

After about 20 minutes, i came to where my house was.

When i was walking up the steps, i tripped on a box that i had obviously not seen and fell on my ass. I looked over at it and cautiously picked the damn thing up, then opened the door and went inside.

Once inside, i put it down on my couch and got out my navy blue pocket knife i got from my friend Melissa. I carefully cut the tape on the top, and that's when i noticed on the side, it said, 'To: Katie'. I thought about who could've sent it while opening the top. once the tape was cut, I cautiously opened the flaps.

There were the 10 cutest kittens i had ever seen! i gasped softly when i saw them looking at me. They were staring so intensely that i squirmed.

The first kitten had black fur with black eyes and marks on both sides of his nose. He was observing me.

The 2nd had blue fur with gill marks under his eyes. He grinned a foxy grin and i noticed his shark teeth.

The 3rd had silver fur and purple eyes. He was glaring daggars at me.

The 4th had black fur and red & green eyes. He was glaring at the silver one.

The 5th had black fur with an orange face and black eyes. He was trying to get out and snuggle up to me.

The 6th had yellow fur with a bang of fur covering his left eye and a ponytail. He looked like he was yelling at the 5th.

The 7th had red fur and brown eyes. He had a bored expression.

The 8th had green fur with white on one side of his face and black on the other with yellow eyes. He was eyeing me hungrily.

The 9th had silver-blue fur with a tiny paper rose in her hair and a bun, a peircing under her lip and amber eyes. She looked at the others and shook her head.

Finally, the 10th I assumed was the leader. He had ginger fur with peircings on his ears and face, and gray-ringed eyes. He was staring at me intensely.

I shrugged at him and cut out a hole big enough on the side of the box for 5th to get through. He struggled a bit but soon catapulted (get it? catapulted? HA!) into my lap and right away started to snuggle

i sighed, picked him up, and held him near my face. He started to lick and i giggled.

"What shall i name you?" i asked him.

He looked at me and seemed like he was saying, 'Tobi! Pick Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!'

i giggled at him and hugged him gently. "I wish you guys could talk..." i whispered.

Suddenly, i heard, "Um...girl? You can put Tobi down now." i looked at the kitten i held and he said, "Tobi's a good boy!"

i gasped and put him back with the others.

i looked at the ginger one and he said, "Hi. I'm Pein and i'm wondering how in the world we got here in a box?"

i gasped and quickly reached for my phone. "Oh my Jashin..." i muttered. i rose my hands in the air. "ALMIGHTY JASHIN, WHY, I ASK YOU, WHY DID YOU SEND ME 10 S-RANKED KILLERS FROM THE NARUTO WORLD?!" i gasped and fell to the floor. "WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE CRIMINALS? NOW THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME IF I DON'T TELL THEM WHERE NARUTO IS AND THEN THEY'LL RUN LOOSE AND..." i stopped midsentence. "You guys aren't gonna kill me, are you?" i asked, worried.

All but Hidan shook their heads no.

i looked to Hidan. He started a speech: "Yeah, bitch! I'm gonna kill you. I don't give a Jashin-damned fuck about what all the others say, so i'm gonna say it here, bitch: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU DO OR IF YOU LET US STAY WITH YOU, JUST FUCK OFF AND YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT! That's all." and bowed dramatically.

Tears came to my eyes as i glared a death glare at him. "FINE! LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU DO TO ME AND MY HOUSE, JUST DON'T THREATEN ME ABOUT FUCKING OFF! THIS IS MY HOUSE, AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I LIKE IN IT, MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU BASTARD!" I slapped his little kitty face and ran upstairs to my room, sobbing all the way.

Itachi's POV

As the girl slapped Hidan and left, i noticed a Jashin necklace around her neck. I glared at Hidan with the Sharingan.

"Nice job, asshole," Kakuzu hissed.

Kisame whistled. "Wow, Hidan. She cusses more than you!"

I sighed. "Guys, i'm going to go find her." I stated, and began to climb out of the hole that she left.

The others gasped. "By yourself? Oh, don't be rediculous, Itachi! We're coming too." Kisame exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the others yelled.

i smiled faintly. "Alright, alright. You guys can come too." i said, and one by one we all climbed out of the box, courtesy of the hole.

After 2 minutes, we came to the giant white staircase that the girl had ran up. We all sweatdropped.

"This is gonna take forEVER to climb up, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

The staircase was lovely. It was white, with gold siding and lights on the sides of each step. Even Sasori was amazed by the beauty of it. The whole room was beautiful too. The floor was clear diamond-tile flooring, a chandelier on the roof and white walls that matched the stairs. The room even smelled nice!

When we started climbing, Hidan, or 'Asshole' as he was named by Kakuzu, started whining. "When are we gonna get up there?!" he yelled.

After 5 minutes of this, Kakuzu snapped. "ASSHOLE, IF YOU WANNA STILL LIVE WHEN WE GET UP THERE, I SUGGEST THAT YOU QUIT YOUR BITCHING AND FUCKING CLIMB!" he yelled, missing Hidan a few inches with his black string.

That must've scared Hidan half to death, because in all the time we were climbing, he was the quietest and climbed faster than everyone else. The rest of us gave Kakuzu a standing ovation **(1)** for shutting Hidan up.

Finally, 10 minutes later, we reached the top. But the madness doesn't stop! When we got up there, we were in a giant hallway!

"Oh, HELL to the no!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara groaned. "Oh, come ON, yeah!"

I sniffed. "Mm." i muttered.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"Hn. I think she's this way. C'mon." i said, lifting a paw in her direction.

Kisame sniffed too. "Mmm, it smells like Paradice perfume!" he exclaimed. So we all ran in the direction of the smell.

Suddenly, we heard a faint singing and stopped.

_Where have all the good men gone, where are all the gods_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds_

Our eyes widened. "C'mon!" i yelled, and we ran faster than we did before.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a firey steed_

_Late at night, i toss and i turn and i dream about what i need_

We ran faster. The hall was so huge it was taking forever. But the music was growing louder.

_I need a hero_

_i'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_Oh, he's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

I stopped in front of some massive double doors. One door was open a tiny crack, however, so I had to pull it open with Kisame, Deidara and Sasori.

Once it was open enough, we all peeked in to see her still singing. I looked up on her door, and it said in glittery blue letters, 'Katie~' i mentally facepalmed. SO obvious.

Once she was done singing, we stepped inside and started cheering except Hidan.

Katie's POV

I finished the last words and a second later heard cheering burst through my door. i turned around in shock to see the Akatsuki there, cheering their heads off.

Only Hidan was still behind the door, hidden in shadows.

"Hidan?" i whispered.

He slowly strided through, head down.

"Katie, i think Hidan has something to say to you." Pein said, then nodded at Hidan. Hidan looked up and whispered, "I-i'm sorry."

I could barely hear him so i said, "Could you speak up a little? I can't hear you."

Anger flashed in his face for a moment, before he yelled. "I'M SORRY, BITCH!"

Suddenly, the room got so silent you could hear a pin drop. "Y-you said-" i started. Hidan nodded.

I blushed, giggled and picked him up. "H-hey! What's the big fuckin' idea, bitch? Hands of-" and i kissed him.

The others gasped as there was a POOF! and smoke surrounded us. When the smoke cleared, there he was: Shirtless. I blushed even more and had a mini-nosebleed Naruto-style right there in my room. "Oh...my...Jashin..." i whispered in awe. I suddenly grinned like a madman and yelled, "WHO'S NEXT?"

Suddenly, all the others broke out into 'Pick me! Pick me!' and 'I wanna go next!' i sighed and picked Itachi.

Once he kissed me, another POOF! was heard and, like Hidan, was shirtless also. But Itachi was different. He had an EPIC 8-pack! I thought that i was gonna faint of fangirl excitement but i contained my joy. Instead, i went out onto my balcony, closed the glass doors, and proceeded to have a severe attack of RCS. What's that, you ask? ROLLER-COASTER SYNDROME! **(2)**

I took a deep breath, and with all my might, i screamed at the top of my lungs,

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!"

When I was out of breath, i went back inside. Everyone looked at me like i had grown 2 heads.

"What?" i asked confused.

"Why did you yell...?" Konan asked cautiously.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, that. Well, that was a severe attack of RCS. My doctor said that whenever i had an RCS attack, I should drink something."

The minute after that was said, Itachi raced downstairs as fast as his legs would carry him, and 5 seconds later, came back with some Apple Juice. "Here. Drink this," he said, handing me the cup.

I blushed so dark a tomato would look pale and stuttered, "T-thank you, I-itachi U-uchiha." and slowly drank it, not wanting to hurt his feelings by saying that I'm allergic to Apple Juice, for fear of his Sharingan.

Suddenly, after it was drank...black faded in all around me.

The last thing i heard was Itachi yelling, "KATIE!" and then i blacked out.

On the far side of town...

Author's POV

Ashley was laughing with her friends when suddenly, her Sister-sensor started beeping.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Sorry, guys. But i have to go! My sister apparently had an RCS attack and drank Apple Juice again...and the doctor said that she's allergic to Apple Juice!"

Her friends nodded. She paid her portion of the bill and sped off into the night...

**A/N: How was it? If this doesn't get any REAL reviews, no chappies! *mutter* and I REALLY want to do this, cause I have SO many ideas!**

**(1) Means...ya know, IDK what it means, but I think it means 'cheering' or something. LOL, coming from a so-called 'human dictionary' from my classmates.**

**(2) Any of you Dork Diaries fans would know where THIS is from! :D I'm a fan myself, and I thought that it would be funny to put that in there!**

**LOL, I just KNOW that Nikki and Brandon will end up together!~ *sighs dreamily***

**Ja Ne and all that goodbye stuff!~**


	2. Mission: Impossible

**A/N: Hello, Naruto lovers & Akatsuki lovers! I'm back with another, yes ANOTHER chappie! LOL, sorry, I just HAD to do it, because I needed to renew the life on this baby.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Ashley arrived at their house in a flash, but hid by the bush that was at the front door in stealth.

Suddenly, the Mission: Impossible theme began to play in her head like a record player.

She quickly darted here and there, from the front door's large peephole to one of the windows, and finally the family room window. She looked in to see...

.

.

.

AKATSUKI COSPLAYERS?!

Yes indeed, the 'Akatsuki Cosplayers' she had named them were talking...two, actually.

One had a mask on and was talking to a blonde haired..._female_, she guessed.

They must've been talking about something pretty serious, because sometimes, one of them would raise their arms in exasperation and would shake a finger at the other, in a scolding manner of how a parent tells off a child.

She shook her head, and saw a black haired person walk in, and say something to them before walking out of the room, the two people eventually following suit.

She tried to see where exactly they were going, but it was hard when there's only one window!

...a BIG window.

It stretched from one wall corner to another.

...BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THE HUGE WINDOW!

Suddenly, she got a sense of...panic, like something bad was going to happen in the next 10 seconds, like in those REALLY old horror movies.

She shuddered a bit, and suddenly sneezed, as if someone were to be talking about her. She glared and sprinted for the back entry of their...huge house.

The second she left the window, the front door opened.

_Thank Kami-sama that I was able to see that coming... _She thought as she ran to the back door.

Suddenly, she gripped the handle and yanked it open, rushing throughout the house in search of her guns.

She raced to an unusual-looking tile in the kitchen, pulled it up and pressed in the code needed to gain access to the underground tubes, and she jumped down into the hole that was big enough for 2 people.

And down she went...

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Lol, I know this is better than my usual work, but I wanted to give you guys something better than what i've been writing.**

**DOUBLE CHOCOLATE NESQUIK MILK F T W!**

**...Lol.**


	3. VERY VERY Important News

IMPORTANT NEWS!

...*sigh* I'm sorry guys...but I don't really have time to do this...but I will anyways.

I don't have the love and obsession I did for Naruto anymore.

I know, you're probably thinking, "WHAT?! Will you still update?"

Yes, I will, but at a slower pace. I'm sorry, but to quote from a certain awesome someone:

"It's hard to update when you've lost interest in it."

So I guess from now on, I'll update when I feel like it.

In the meantime, I have a hetalia story you might like!

It's called Hetalia: Axis Girls! and to celebrate it, I changed my name, as you might see.

I'm so sorry, but I just have to tell you this so you'll get clued in.

NOW, my phase or, obsession is Hetalia, and don't like it, don't complain about it to me.

One day, I just MAGICALLY stumbled upon it, and I got hooked onto it... :3

Ironically, I stumbled upon it while thinking of what my NaruBuddy (KATHERINE! LUV YA RAMENBUDDY IF YOU'RE READING THIS!) asked me while we took Canoeing class in Summer Camp:

_/Flashback/_

_IN THE BACKROUND:_

_Our annoying Canoe buddy ranting and yelling on and on about how we were driving him crazy  
FRIEND: "Have you ever watched Hetalia?"_

_ME: "...No."_

_FRIEND: "You should! It's SO awesome!"_

_ME: "...Hm."_

_/Flashback End/_

Those may not be her exact words, but that's what I remember right now.

Ugh...I can STILL hear his yelling in my ears...

So anyways, onto more important stuff...

Au Revoir.

~Germany of the Axis Girls


	4. Captured?

**A/N: Welcome (for all of you fans, 'FINALLY!') to the next chapter of Akatsuki Kittens.**

**Enjoy, and see ya at the bottom!**

**BTW, I'm starting a Music Score for this.**

**(M1) Listen to Fawful Is There from Mario & Luigi Partners Inside Story. (ZOMG! LOL, I'm keeping that error because it's funny. It's actually 'Bowser's' inside story.)**

**(M2) Listen to Shroobian Mischief from Mario & Luigi Partners in Time.**

**(M3) Listen to Deep Castle from Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story.**

* * *

Ashley's POV

As I came to a stop, I crawled out of a hole in the floor next to my bookshelf and pressed a button, then the hole disappeared.

"Damn! Where are my freaking guns?!" I whispered to myself, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a FaveReds Starburst.

I opened it, took out a Cherry flavor, then popped it into my mouth and began to chew.

'Man, what if I'm too late?' I thought, swallowing harshly.

**(M1) **Suddenly, A figure appeared in the darkness, his red eyes glowing brightly in the dimly-lit room.

"Hello," He said in a booming voice. His hand went out.

I stared at it.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked bravely, pulling out a spare gun from my pocket.

Hey, even _I_ know not to come back to my house in the dark, _unarmed_!

"I am here to take you to Leader. Perhaps, he has what you're looking for, little girl." He said.

I growled.

"I'm not going with you anywhere! I just want to find my damn guns and my damn sister!" I yelled.

He laughed, and snapped his fingers.

**(M2) **Suddenly, the gun was forced to the ground, and I was held by 2 stronger men.

One whispered in my ear, "You're coming with us."

My eyes widened.

"HEELLLPPPP!"

* * *

Katie's POV

**(M3) **"Uggh...my head..." I moaned as I sat up.

I looked all around.

I was in my bed...?

"W...what happened?" I whispered.

Suddenly, memories of what happened came flashing through my mind like a slideshow.

I remembered.

"So you're awake."

* * *

**A/N: Hello.**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Besides, there are 2 people with true red eyes.**

**Itachi and (sometimes) Tobi.**

**Maybe Kakuzu, but IDK what I'm going to do yet.**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
